


And the Winner Is...

by PlanceGardener21



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Humor, Shirtless Lance Bingo, killbot phantasm, shirtless Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanceGardener21/pseuds/PlanceGardener21
Summary: Lance flirts with Allura, Pidge gets jealous, Keith borrows Pidge’s sketchbook, and Hunk can’t believe it when Pidge and Lance play a “strip” version of Killbot Phantasm. Featuring haughty Allura, naughty Lance, angry Pidge, snarky Keith, and sunshine boy Hunk in some hilarious hijinks around the Castle of Lions.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge, pidge/lance, plance - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	And the Winner Is...

“It’s almost finished,” Hunk announced, his voice muffled because he was facing away from them. He was kneeling before an open access panel below the main entertainment center in the lounge. After a few moments, he popped up, a multitool clutched in his right hand, his other hand hastily wiping the sweat from his brow. “Turn it on, Lance!” 

Lance pressed the power button on the video game console. The viewscreen lit up and music began to play. “Oh, yeah! Who’s the man?!” Lance cheered.

“Hunk!” Pidge shouted from the couch, where she momentarily stopped typing away on her laptop computer. 

“Definitely not you,” said Keith to Lance. Keith had swiped Pidge’s sketchbook with her drawings of Voltron, the castle, and the five lions in it, and was casually flipping through the colorful pages. “These are really good, Pidge.” 

Allura was sitting next to Keith, looking over his shoulder at the drawings. Lance looked at how cozy the two of them were and pouted.

“Thanks, Keith,” Pidge said, busy typing again. Her colored pencils, pens, and markers were strewn about on the table before them, near her open backpack. Keith continued to study her sketchbook and Allura snuggled a bit closer to Keith.

“Allright, who’s up for some Killbot Phantasm?” Lance asked.

“Maybe later,” Pidge said, still typing. Lance frowned. 

“Aw, come on Pidge, playing with me is more fun than that boring old computer.

“What I am doing is important, Lance. I promise that I’ll play later.”

“I’m going to the kitchen to make all of us some milkshakes,” Hunk said. “I need a cool drink to relax with.”

“Oh, that would be lovely!” Allura exclaimed.

“Pidge was right,” Keith said with a grin. “Hunk is awesome, unlike some other people I know.”

Lance glared at him, then smirked impishly. “Allura, would you like to play?” 

“I am not familiar with any of your Earth games. You would have to teach me.”

“I would be honored, Princess. Come sit over here by me.” Allura got up from Keith’s side and sat on the floor next to Lance, who flashed Keith a triumphant grin. Keith frowned.

Pidge looked up from her laptop. “I said I would play with you later!” 

“Sorry Pidge,” said Lance. “You missed your chance.” Lance scooted over very close to Allura to give her a very hands-on demonstration of how to work the controls. He was sitting closer to her than necessary and was suddenly oozing his over-the-top Loverboy charm. He leaned over to whisper something in Allura’s ear that made her blush.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Keith mumbled to himself.

Only Pidge had heard him. “Me too,” she replied. She looked a bit crestfallen. Keith noticed that Pidge didn’t go back to her typing for a long while. Instead she just sat there frowning as she watched Lance flirt with Allura. 

Uncomfortable, Keith shifted a little on the couch and went back to studying the sketchbook. There were drawings of the Holt family, Coran, Allura, Shiro, Hunk, and himself, but to his surprise, more than half of the sketchbook was filled with drawings of Lance. Not just any drawings either. She made some very flattering portraits of him, paying great attention to detail. Keith looked at Pidge again. There was a great sadness in her eyes as she watched Lance devote all of his attention to the princess. Keith had begun to understand what was really going on, and he suddenly felt very protective of Pidge.

Allura was apparently quite dreadful at playing Killbot Phantasm, and when Lance won the first game, he smirked at her as she removed one of her shoes and handed it to him. Keith and Pidge exchanged worried frowns.

“Milkshakes have arrived!” Hunk announced as he carried in a tray of frosty treats for all of them.

The tension in the room was temporarily forgotten as each Paladin selected one, offering Hunk their gratitude.

Lance and the princess played another round as the others enjoyed their milkshakes. Lance crowed triumphantly as he won again. Allura handed him her other shoe.

Pidge looked at Keith again. “I think I know what he’s up to,” Pidge hissed angrily.  
Keith nodded, understanding.

“Allura, why did you give Lance your shoes?” Keith asked.

“Isn’t that how the game is played? When one is defeated, one surrenders an item of apparel to the victor.”

“WHAT?!” Keith and Pidge exclaimed. 

Hunk gasped, his mouth forming an “O” of surprise. 

“Princess, that is definitely NOT how the game is played!” Pidge was absolutely furious. 

“Lance, if I had known that you intended to do this, I wouldn’t have set up the console for you.” Hunk frowned disapprovingly at his friend.

“Allura, can I have a word with you? In private?” Keith asked. Allura and Keith went off to one side of the room, and Keith leaned down to whisper something in her ear. 

“I can’t believe that you challenged Allura to a game of ‘Strip’ Killbot Phantasm. Dude, you are so wrong for that,” Hunk said, continuing to express his disappointment.

“That’s a new low, even for you, Lance,” Pidge said icily, and Lance hung his head, too ashamed to look her in the eye. 

When Keith finished his quiet conversation with Allura, she gasped, ran back across the room, slapped Lance hard across the face, seized her shoes, and walked away. “I am retiring for the evening, and I do not wish to be disturbed,” she said in a tearful voice. 

Lance clutched his cheek. “That hurt!”

“You deserve it,” Keith replied.

“He deserves worse than that,” Pidge said, with a wicked gleam in her eyes. “And I’m gonna give it to him. Lance, I hearby challenge you to a game of Strip Killbot Phantasm. Winner take all.”

“No way!” Lance laughed nervously. “I definitely don’t want to see you naked, Pidge.”

There was a nervous tic involuntarily twitching under Pidge’s left eye, and her face turned a brighter shade of crimson than Keith’s jacket. Her expression gave her the general appearance of a maniacal, homicidal kitten about to shred someone’s ankle with her little claws, right before sinking her tiny fangs into their flesh, perhaps not to kill, but to put one in the hospital with a nasty case of blood poisoning. Lance shrunk under the intensity of her glare, trembling a little and sweating nervously. “Uh, I mean, not to say that you aren’t cute or anything, but you’re underage, so it wouldn’t be appropriate for me to, ah...and I, uh...l- I don’t want to embarrass you in front of the other guys, so...” He tried to bolt from the room. 

Hunk blocked the exit. 

Keith gripped Lance by the shoulders and steered him towards the game controller he had abandoned. “Don’t worry, Pidge. You can have my jacket if things get out of hand.”

“Yeah. I’ll give you my vest and my shirt if needed. He’s not getting away with this,” Hunk added.

Pidge was already starting up a new game. She threw Lance’s controller at him, grimacing with the confidence of a lioness stalking easy prey. “I hope you’re wearing clean underwear.”

“I’m wearing my lucky shark boxers today, so I can’t lose, Pidge. You’ll surrender before you defeat me.”

“I should have made popcorn while I was in the kitchen,” said Hunk, returning to his seat.

Keith returned to his place on the couch. “Pidge, I’m gonna need to borrow your sketchbook, okay? I have to artistically commemorate this battle for posterity.”

“You’re gonna be commemorating Lance’s naked posterior for posterity when she’s through with him,” said Hunk.

Keith nearly choked on his milkshake.

Lance picked up his controller and glanced at his opponent sheepishly. “Pidge, are you sure that you want to go through with this?”

“Shut up and play. I’ll even let you be player one.”

“Gee, thanks, Pidge. I always wanted to be your player one.” He gave her a wink and what he thought was his sexiest lopsided grin.

She glared at him through narrowed eyes. “You’re a player all right,” she grumbled. Lance pouted and looked as if he had been slapped again.

The game began, and both of them battled with a furious intensity. Pidge was a tough opponent after all those years of practice. Lance knew that she played video games against her brother, who was some kind of super genius gamer nerd or something. He began to sweat nervously. She won the first round. Lance’s mind raced, mentally inventorying what he was wearing. Socks and shoes were good for four rounds. Then the jacket, shirt, pants, underwear...okay, in eight losses she would have him in his birthday suit, and that was definitely not happening. This time he would surrender...a shoe. Now how could he make this difficult for her?

Lance lifted one his long, skinny legs and stuck his foot in directly in her line of sight.

“Ugh! Get your smelly old shoe out of my face!” She batted his foot away.

“Temper, temper. If you want to claim your prize, you will have to remove it yourself.”

“You can’t be serious!”

He stuck out his foot again and wiggled it at her. She sighed and began removing his sneaker. “You know, losing to you might not be so bad if I am allowed to enjoy the unique sensual pleasure of being undressed by you,” Lance said in what he thought was a low, seductive voice.

Flustered, Pidge threw the shoe at his head. “Was that sensual enough for you?” Keith and Hunk roared with laughter.

The next round began. Lance lost another shoe, and then Pidge lost both of hers, and one sock. He was winning, and brimming with confidence. He began thinking about how many rounds it would take to defeat her...another sock, glasses, sweater, shorts...underwear. Wait, did that count as two or one? She may have been wearing Matt’s old hand-me-downs because she had disguised herself as a boy, but he didn’t think that she was wearing boxers and a T-shirt under there. She and Allura had a few girls-only shopping trips on the last few planets that they had visited, and he had heard them whispering and giggling about a lingerie store...Lance bit his lip, suppressing a naughty grin.

Pidge clobbered him in this round. Lance sighed and surrendered a sock. It served him right for daydreaming about his fellow teammate wearing lacy, girly undergarments. He was blushing at the thought of it. His foot was in her lap once more, and as she removed his sock, she commented, “Disgusting, You have really big, stinky feet, Lance.”

“Well, you know what they say about men with big feet, right?” He winked at her. Pidge grabbed his big toe and twisted it. Lance screamed and yanked his foot away, whimpering. Keith and Hunk guffawed.

She beat him soundly in the next round, and he lost the other sock. 

Then he won again. In triumph, Lance smiled at her seductively, and then slowly massaged her bare calf before he removed her remaining sock, taking his time, as if he was removing a lady’s silk stocking. He began giving her a foot massage, kneading the flesh of her soft little foot. “Doesn’t that feel good? You like it, don’t you?”

She kicked him with her other foot.

“Ow! Why do you hate me so much?”

“I don’t hate you. I am just really mad at you right now.”

“Why?”

“For trying to take advantage of Allura that way.”

“I was just having a bit of fun with her. She was going to catch on before the third or fourth round. I’m sure of it.”

“It was still wrong of you.” 

“Okay. I promise I won’t do anything like that again. Can we stop now?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I never back down from a challenge.”

“You challenged me though.”

“So?”

“Maybe you’re trying to take advantage of me. Maybe you’re just doing this to get me naked, you naughty girl.” Lance rubbed his chin. He had her now.

“Lance!” That was Keith. It startled him so much he momentarily lost his concentration. In that spilt second, Pidge won again. 

“That’s cheating! Keith distracted me! Hunk, you tell him!” 

“Right, like you haven’t been playing footsie with Pidge the entire time,” Hunk chortled. “You’ve got it bad for her man. Flirting with Allura to make her jealous, and now flirting with her to distract her so you can win.”

Lance gasped at Hunk’s words. His mouth hung open, then he slammed it shut again, saying nothing. The color rose to Lance’s cheeks.

Pidge stared at him, wide-eyed, pink-cheeked, and strangely silent. Lance stared back at her, rubbing the back of his neck, still saying nothing and denying nothing. 

“Time to surrender the jacket, Lance,” Keith reminded him. 

Silently, Lance removed his favorite jacket. The room was so still that they could all hear every swish of the fabric. He draped it tenderly over Pidge’s slight form, then gave her shoulders a little squeeze. Pidge’s anger had dissipated, replaced with a softness and vulnerability that none of them had seen her display often. She pulled it around her to envelop herself within it, sliding her arms through the sleeves which were much too long for her. 

Lance smiled at her and then helped her roll up the sleeves so she could reach the controller. They were both blushing the entire time.

The next round began, but it was obvious to everyone that they were just going through the motions this time, both playing as if distracted. When Lance hesitated this time, Pidge won again.

“That was too easy. You let me win!” She stared at him in wonder. 

Lance shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a gentleman.” And with that he grabbed the hem of his long-sleeved T-shirt and slowly drew it upwards, revealing his slim waist, slightly muscular torso, broad shoulders, and long, bare arms. 

Pidge gaped at him, and accepted the shirt without comment. She stared at him for a long time, her eyes drinking in the sight of him. He had a swimmers build—long, lean, and trim, but strong. 

Lance returned to the game, but Pidge couldn’t concentrate at all. She kept stealing glances at him. 

“Well, somebody’s distracted,” Keith commented. 

“Of course. She’s got a little crush...” Hunk replied.

“You know we can hear you,” Pidge said testily. Lance chuckled.

Keith ignored them. “What makes you so sure, Hunk?”

“I read her diary.”

“Traitor!” Pidge exclaimed. She and Lance were really beginning to struggle with each other in this part of the game.

“Well, I’ve studied her sketchbook. More than half of it is just sketches of him.”

“Ha!” exclaimed Lance.

Keith continued, “Honestly, when I saw it, it made me want to throw up, Hunk.” 

Pidge screamed in frustration as she lost again. Lance laughed in spite of Keith’s insult, and he won that round without even really trying. 

Pidge groaned. “I hate all of you.” 

“No, you don’t,” said Keith.

“Pidge, we know you love us,” Hunk added. “Especially Lance.”

“Loverboy Lance,” Keith sniggered. 

Lance was grinning at her. “Glasses.” And with that he gently removed her spectacles from her face, folded them, and carefully put them aside. “Pretty eyes,” he commented with a soft smile. “We don’t have to play this game anymore if you don’t want to. You’ve made your point, Pidge. I guess I was being a jerk because you were paying more attention to your computer than me. Keith was getting all of Allura’s attention and even some of yours, so I guess I was acting like a jealous brat.”

“And a perv,” Hunk added.

“He’ll always be a perv, Pidge. Don’t trust him,” said Keith. 

“Quiet, mullet-head. Can’t you see we’re having a moment?”

Pidge giggled at this remark. “I think we ought to go one more round,” she began. “If you win, you get your jacket back...” She licked her lips as she stared at his mouth. “You get your jacket back with a kiss...”

Lance whooped. “Oh yeah! I got this. And get ready for Loverboy Lance to kiss you back in a way that will knock your socks off!”

“I’m not wearing any socks, goofball. You took them, remember?”

“Oh yeah. Wait a tic, what happens if you win?”

“Well, I will finally get to see the legendary lucky shark boxers that you are always bragging about.”

Lance blushed. “Pidge! You wouldn’t.”

She gave him an impish grin. “Try me. Game on!”

Pidge was ferocious in this round, an absolute gamer demon. After a brief struggle, Lance was completely thrashed. He hung his head in defeat as she whooped in victory. 

“Jeans off. Hand ‘em over.”

“Pidge!” Lance was utterly mortified.

“Strip, Loverboy.” 

Hunk gaped as Lance stood up and dropped his pants. He couldn’t believe that Pidge would take things this far. Then Keith and Pidge were overcome with fits of raucous laughter. 

“Man, those are not sharks. They’re dolphins!” Keith was laughing so hard that tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Aw, he’s got cute little dolphin boxer briefs,” Pidge wheezed.

Lance pouted, and sighed as he awkwardly tried to cover up...certain dolphins in particular areas.

“Can I still have that kiss? You know, as sort of a consolation prize?”

Pidge approached him, stood on tiptoe, and Lance bent down, leaning to kiss her, his eyes closed and his lips suspended above hers...

Pidge actually seemed to consider it for a fleeting moment. “Nope,” she said loudly. He opened his eyes, looking surprised. “Sucker!” she exclaimed, and with that, Pidge, who was still wearing Lance’s jacket, darted away from him and ran from the room carrying Lance’s shirt and jeans.

Lance ran after her. “Pidge! Give me back my clothes! Pidge!” He bellowed this over and over until they reached Allura’s room, both of them slipping and sliding as they ran barefooted through the corridors. Pidge opened the door to the princess’ room and tossed Lance’s jeans and T-shirt through the doorway. Lance screamed. “Nononononononoooooo! Piiiiidge! How could you?” He was nearly crying from humiliation and frustration.

A very annoyed Princess Allura appeared in the doorway in her dressing gown and slippers. “I said,” she threw Lance’s shirt at him, but missed. “I do not wish to be disturbed.” When she threw the jeans she hit him square in the face.

Pidge waved to Allura from the far end of the hallway. “I won, Princess. I beat him at his own game!”

“Congratulations, Pidge! Well done!” Allura turned to look at Lance disdainfully as he hopped on one foot, trying to get his jeans back on. “Pathetic.” She slammed her bedroom door.

“Pidge!” Lance yelled as he ran down the hall after her, bare-chested and jeans only partially pulled on. He tripped, fell down, got up, and continued after her. “Pidge!”

Pidge reached her room and locked herself in, giggling hysterically as she panted heavily while leaning against the door. She still had his jacket. 

The next morning, none of them could keep a straight face at breakfast. There were smirks and snickers between mouthfuls of food goo. Lance gritted his teeth and ignored them. At least Coran and Shiro behaved like adults, but then again, they had no idea what was going on. Pidge was still wearing Lance’s jacket and looking as pleased as the cat who ate the canary. 

Keith had brought Pidge’s sketchbook to the table. “You left this in the lounge last night. I picked up your things for you.” 

“Thanks, Keith.”

“Look at what I drew for you,” said Keith, trying to suppress his mirth. Lance glared at him. 

When Pidge opened the sketchbook to look at Keith’s colored drawing, she saw herself, clothed in her usual attire and standing heroically upon a small mountain top, wearing Lance’s jacket, and waving a flag bearing her own visage and the word “WINNER!” emblazoned upon it. All of her friends were surrounding the base of the mountain, smiling broadly and giving her a thumbs up. A scantily clad Lance was kneeling at her feet, clinging to her leg, and looking up at her beautiful, heroic face adoringly. He was wearing only a pair of boxer briefs decorated with cute little cartoon dolphins, and he appeared to be completely smitten with her. 

“Keith, it’s perfect. I love it!” Pidge, who then was overcome with giggles, showed everyone at the table the picture. Hunk and Allura roared with laughter. 

“Perfect,” Allura said, wiping away tears of mirth.

“It’s a masterpiece. Are you going to hang it in your room?” Hunk asked.

“Of course,” said Pidge, “I am going to get it framed, maybe have some prints made...”

“Do I even want to know what this is about?” Shiro asked.

“No,” the other Paladins chorused in unison. 

Coran was curious.

“Would this happen to have anything to do with Lance running around the castle is his underpants last night?”

He did what?!” Shiro looked concerned, but not surprised. It was Lance, after all.

“Am I ever going to get my jacket back?” Lance moaned. 

Pidge got up from the table, took off the jacket, and draped it around Lance’s shoulders. She surprised Lance (and everyone else for that matter) by kissing him softly on the cheek, then she scampered away with a giggle, her precious sketchbook in hand. Lance just sat there for a long moment while everyone else looked at him in surprise. He was staring into space, grinning goofily while touching the spot on his cheek where Pidge kissed him.


End file.
